Demon assassin
by Dragonofthedarknessmustang
Summary: Koenma sends Hiei to stop the Jaegers how will it be for the fire demon to join night raid
1. Chapter 1

Demon Assassin

Koenma: Hello Hiei

Hiei: what the hell you want

Koenma: (I see Hiei still got the rude part down) I need you to go through this portal and go to this world that is alternate from ours and stop this threat called the jaegers and to find them go to the imperial capital but be careful it is a dangerous and corrupt place

Hiei: why should I care just get the detective to do it or fox boy or the fool Kuwabara

Koenma: I tried to too Hiei and there all too busy right now you are the only one who I can rely on

Hiei: whatever I'll do it these jaegers are weak anyway

Koenma: thank you Hiei and ill warn you though your power will be lowered down to an upper b class

Hiei: what the hell why

Koenma: you see Hiei you're at the power of an S class your power can destroy a planet and due to the world's restrictions your power can only be lowered to an Upper b class so you can pass through

Hiei: it makes me wonder how powerful they are in that world

Koenma: who knows but it does not matter we need to pass through cause these Jaegers are doing some experiment that I don't like and I need you to stop it

Hiei: trust me they will be dead when I'm done

Koenma: (confident as ever he is) when you are done use this device called the Koenma traveler and you will come back to spirit world

Hiei stepped through the portal he was now in a the new world

Hiei: so I see I'm here I should use my Jagan eye to find the capital that where the Jaegers has to be at considering Koenma did say they are over there and Jaegers has to be decent fighters if Koenma considers them a threat

Hiei traveled he got to the capital finally Hiei sat down on a chair as night falls hit

Hiei: Normal place to me I don't see any corruption or danger

Hiei saw an angry man with an average height with green eyes and medium brown hair

Tatsumi: ahhh this totally sucks it was every penny I had damn that girl I guess that was my educational experience none of the people at village are liars

Hiei: I wonder if he knows something about the capital

Hiei approached him

Hiei: hey I need to talk to you

Tatsumi: umm who are you

Hiei: you know anything about the capital

Tatsumi: yeah I want to make it big here in the capital

Aria: stop right here

A blonde girl with a blue haired accessory approached both men

Aria: excuse me boys its night right now and if the both of you need some place to sleep tonight you both are welcome to come home with me

Hiei: (hmmph something seems off about this human girl)

Tatsumi: umm thanks but I'm broke

Aria: well if you weren't would not be here and (looking at Hiei) what brings you here

Hiei: I'm just a traveler that's it

Random guard 1: lady aria has a weakness for helping those who have nowhere to go

Random guard 2: you both should accept her offer

Aria: pretty please

Hiei: (they should know something about the capital) hmmph whatever I'll go

Tatsumi blushing

Tatsumi: uhh well uhh it's better than sleeping on the street I guess

Aria: great let's go home

Both Hiei and Tatsumi head to Aria house as they are have arrived and in the living room

Aria father: looks like you brung two guests

Aria mother: oh my so it would seem how many would this make

Aria: Mother (annoyed tone)

Tatsumi: thank you so much for having me

Hiei: I have a question

Aria: what that be sir

Hiei: I heard stories of the capital being corrupted is that true

Tatsumi: (two guys did tell me that the same thing today)

Everyone laughing

Aria father: those are just rumors trust me the capital is the safest place in the world

Hiei: (I get this feeling he is lying) I see

Tatsumi: (rumors oh thank god and here I thought this place was corrupted)

Tatsumi: I really appreciate this

Aria father: so your plan is make a name for yourself in the imperial capital and what are yours (looking at Hiei)

Hiei: I'm just a traveler

Aria father: make me wonder why you have a headband on (looking at Hiei)

Hiei: I have my reasons

Tatsumi: (I wonder if he is hiding a third eye)

Aria father: as you may know the capital is a wonderful place however it is boarded by squadling tribes on three sides if you are enlist you will be expected to join the fight

Tatsumi: I'm prepared for that

Hiei: (I, m having deep susciptions here)

Aria: sure you are seems you got spirit nice to see that in a young man

Aria: did the both of you travel here together (looking Hiei and tatsumi)

Hiei: No I just met him recently

Aria: wow really

Tatsumi: Yeah he is telling the truth

Hiei: I just asked him about the capital that's it

Tatsumi: I, m not alone there are three of us (Tatsumi described his backstory on going to the capital with his close friends sayo and Ieyasu)

Hiei: (they got separated and were going to the capitol) hmmph

Tatsumi: at first everything was going pretty smoothly but then we got attacked by bandits and well we lost each other

Aria mother: ohhh

Tatsumi: they are decent fighters at least so I, m not to concerned

Hiei: (judging by your powers if you call a d class decent fighter's then this must world must have weak fighters then)

Tatsumi: it's just that leyasu can't navigate himself out of a paper bag we planned to meet each other at the capital but I don't think he is gonna make it

Aria father: then it's settled I think I have a friend in the military that can help you I'll give him your name and ask him to look for your two friends

Tatsumi: (with excitement) that be great again thank you so much

Hiei: (should not be so naïve fool they are up to something)

Aria: I know you will see your friends very soon

Tatsumi: that will be great

Tatsumi and aria went out Hiei went outside to train Hiei cutting multiple trees in an instant

Hiei: huh if I had my full power I could have cut them faster

Aria father looked at amazement

Aria father: that was amazing

Hiei looked back

Aria father: with that speed I should hire you as my body guard

Hiei: I was barley trying and I have no interest being a body Guard

Aria father: (chuckling) I see when you are done with your training let's talk

Hiei: whatever

Hiei shot a small dragon of the darkness flame at the area making multiple trees disintegrate

As night fall hit Hiei and Tatsumi were inside Tatsumi sleeping and Hiei awake

Hiei: something is not right here these people are hiding something and what was that I sensed someone got killed here I guess now I can fight (smirking) better be decent fighters

Hiei pulled out his sword he was ready for battle

Hiei got out at the room and saw Tatsumi

Tatsumi: umm hey we are being attacked

Hiei: I know that why I, m going to kill them

Tatsumi: be careful this is night raid

Hiei: and who are they

Tatsumi: they are an assassin group who kills during the night

Hiei: like that scares me trust me I sensed there powers there nothing special

Tatsumi: really

Hiei: compared to me to you your gonna need some help

Tatsumi: (disappointed) really umm one question what is your name

Hiei: why does it matter to you?

Tatsumi: come on we knew each other for more than day a name would be nice

Hiei: fine my name is Hiei

Tatsumi: Tatsumi

Hiei: now then let's go

Tatsumi: right

Hiei and tatsumi left the house they both found aria

Aria: you guys are here

Hiei looking at tatsumi

Hiei: how are you tired?

Tatsumi: (anger) I never knew you ran that quick

Hiei: I was only holding back so then you can keep up

Tatsumi: (yelling) you were holding back

Hiei: you're pretty slow

Tatsumi: (anger) what was that

Tatsumi threw a punch at Hiei, Hiei with a bit of his speed moved to side making Tatsumi fall

Hiei: (he reminds me of Kuwabara a bit)

Tatsumi: I hate you

Hiei: enough fooling around we got enemies over here

Tatsumi irritated

Tatsumi: yeah yeah whatever

Hiei: now let's go

Random guard: okay great ill hide the young lady and see what both of you could do to night raid

Hiei: I see we got a special guest

Tatsumi: what

Hiei: look behind you fool

Tatsumi: looked behind and it was a woman with red eyes and black hair

Tatsumi: well then let's fight right Hiei

Hiei: this should be easy (smirking)

Akame charged ran passed both of them

Akame: both of you are not a target

Hiei: (she is fast Hiei surprised)

Random guard shooting at Akame, Akame running around the bullets with ease and dodging it with ease

Akame slashed the guard in half

Hiei: ruthless I see (smirking)

Akame approached Aria about to slash her

Akame: eliminate

Hiei with a bit of his speed to took a swing with his sword to try to slash Akame but Akame dodged it

Hiei: I see you're faster than what I thought

Akame: I told you you're not a target you don't have to die

Hiei: trust me I'm not the type to try to save people but that does not mean the thrill of battle does not excite me

Hiei then took off his robe and went to a battle stance with his sword

Akame: so you won't step aside

Hiei: no

Tatsumi: (wow these two kind of do act and look alike a little bit) does not matter I'm going to save you Aria

Tatsumi got in front of Arian and behind Hiei

Tatsumi: how can you kill an innocent girl?

Hiei: quite fool I won't step aside I'll just kill you

Akame: then you both sealed your fates

As a blond woman with yellow eyes came in

Leone: that was easy (that's weird it's not like akame to take this long) wait what aww jeeze that poor guy can't take a break can he and who is that other guy he kind of has the same features Akame has red eyes and black hair and even his outfit is the same color as red and black

Hiei: (I hope she can give me a decent fight)

Tatsumi: (good thing Hiei is here I would not stand a chance against her)

Hiei: hey fool let me take this fight trust me I can take her

Tatsumi: (yelling with anger) you know my name and I, m not a fool

Hiei and akame charged at each other as they both swung there sword at each other multiple times at hypersonic speeds

Hiei: not bad better sword user than what I thought

Akame: (he may be cocky but he can back it up this may take a while  
Hiei and akame kept fighting with there at swords at each other at hypersonic speeds amazing everyone there

Leone: (I can't even see these two that guy Akame is fighting is pretty tough)

Tatsumi: (amazing Hiei really can back up what he says I wonder how he got that fast and skilled)

Hiei at hypersonic+ speed moved behind Akame and kicked her in the head making Akame fall as when Akame was about to get up Hiei had his sword to her throat

This surprised everyone

Leone: (I never knew anyone that can top Akame sword skills and speed but this guy did it)

Hiei: I hold your life in my hands

Akame: (shocked) (he really got me)

Hiei: now surrender and go

Akame: I thought you were gonna kill me

Hiei: I could but you have a friend here who will strike me if I do

Hiei looking at Leone

Leone: let go of her now (Leone yelling)

Hiei let the sword off of her throat

Leone: wow he listened

Akame was gonna strike Hiei again Hiei dodged it and was behind akame

Hiei: you're rather slow

Leone: (surprised) (he is fast was he even fighting serious?)

Akame: who are you and how are you this fast

Hiei: my name does not matter just why you are here to kill this little human girl

Tatsumi interrupted Tatsumi looking at Leone

Tatsumi: you're that girl with the boobs

Tatsumi: oh you yup that's what they call me

Leone: okay look the reason why we are is to kill her after all she likes to torture and kill people don't believe me look behind the door

Leone opens the door

Leone: here it is welcome to the capital boys

Hiei and Tatsumi looked and they were both shocked at the corpses they saw

Leone: we learned that they attack out of town new comers from the country side and then torture them to death for their own sick pleasure this this family does

Hiei: (I knew something was off about this family these torture methods reminds me of what Mukuro would do)

Tatsumi horrified looking at Sayo corpse

Tatsumi: that's sayo no that's sayo

Leone: you know who she is

Hiei: that's his friend

Leone: wow I'm sorry

Hiei: if you think your leaving you're sadly mistaken

Hiei looking at aria as Hiei with a bit of his speed grabbed Aria and put his sword on her throat

Tatsumi: you really did this

Leone: they did and there guards are just as guilty for keeping them hidden

Aria: she is lying

Ieyasu: (barley any life in him) Tatsumi is that is it you it's me

Tatsumi: Ieyasu

Ieyasu: she invited us to stay in her house and she gave us something to eat and then everything went black and we woke up here and then that girl torture Sayo to death

Ieyasu crying

Aria: fine I did it so what and let go of me

Hiei: fine then but be sure if I do you will die but not by hands

Hiei let go of Aria

Aria did a rant on why she hated Sayo

Leone: kind of disturbing

Akame: I'll kill her

Hiei: hold up the fool is gonna get a back bone

Tatsumi slashed Aria in half

Hiei: looks like he is only partially worthless

Leone: (This guy really is rude) that was fast he did not hesitate

Ieyasu: thanks Tatsumi I really needed to see that (coughing blood)

Tatsumi ran to Ieyasu

Tatsumi grabbed Ieyasu

Akame: it's a virus the mother enjoyed poisoning people with different medicine's she even kept a diary detailing the victims reactions it's too late for him

Ieyasu: Tatsumi

Tatsumi: Ieyasu

Ieyasu: sayo never breaked never give in she was incredible so I wanted to go out a hero

Ieyasu died after that

Akame: his strong will kept him alive

Tatsumi: (crying) what the hell is wrong with this place

Hiei: (so this place is corrupted)

Akame: let's go

Akame leaving

Leone: hey don't you think you should bring him with us

Akame looking at Leone as Leone grabbing Tatsumi

Leone: we can use another person he has potential and luck on his side if you want I can take the bodies to the hide out later just relax

Tatsumi struggling so then Leone lets him go

Akame looks at Hiei as Hiei is getting his robe and putting it on

Akame: what about you

Hiei: I'm leaving

Akame: you know you could join us

Hiei: why should I

Akame: because after all you are a great fighter and I know you need someplace to sleep and being on your own in the capital is not safe

Hiei: (my powers have been reduced to a B class who knows if they are stronger fighters here) fine then ill join only because I have no other choice

Hiei left with Akame, Tatsumi and Leone

As they all made it back to the rest of night raid

Mine: you're late what took you so long and who these two are

Leone: new recruits yeah I forgot to tell the both of you starting today the both of you are a apart of the team congratulation you both joined night raid

Hiei: I only joined cause I have no other choice (folding his arms)

Leone: (that jerk is gonna be a problem in night raid but he is strong and he took down akame down so I have to deal with it at least he is not with the capital if he was were going to have trouble)

Tatsumi: don't I have a say in this

Hiei: quite fool you're only alive cause I was here with you you would have ended up dead

Tatsumi: im not a fool and I can take care of myself

Hiei: no you can't now come with us

Hiei then punched Tatsumi in the stomach knocking him out

Leone: that was easy

Hiei: one of you grab the fool

Bulat: ill grab him he is interesting

Hiei: let's go I, m sleepy

As night raid left Hiei and Tatsumi are now new members

The Outfit that Hiei is wearing for battle is a black shirt and black pants, red belt, leg strapping and black shoes the one he wore when he fought mukuro at the first demon tournament and akame ga kill power will be tweaked so then they have a chance at fighting Hiei


	2. Chapter 2

Demon assassin

Tatsumi reminiscing through his times with his dead friends and looking at their graves

Leone came to Tatsumi as He ran away

Tatsumi: don't sneak up on me like that

Leone so have you decided to officially join yet

Tatsumi: if Hiei had not knocked me out (interrupted)

Leone grabbed Tatsumi

Leone: you have potential to be a top assassin

Tatsumi: it does not matter if I'm good or not I just don't kill people

Leone: I'm just going to introduce you to the guys anyway

Tatsumi: where is Hiei?

Leone: idk I think he went off training

Tatsumi: ( for how he is I'm not surprised) did he met everyone

Leone: Hiei no as soon as he woke up he saw me and I asked where he was going he said he was going to train for the day

Tatsumi: really

Leone: yup

Hiei shooting the dragon of the darkness flame multiple times the trees were disintegrating

Hiei: I guess my training was done well then I guess I should be heading back I guess I gotta use my jagan eye to find my way back

Hiei put his robe back on and headed back when Hiei arrived he saw Akame and tatsumi in the kitchen cooking

Hiei: (so I see the fool is cooking like I said partially worthless)

He then saw Mine lubbok, sheele and bulat arrive as he saw them he left to his room

Hiei: (I wonder how yukina is doing) (Hiei then fell asleep)

A couple hours have arrived and Hiei woke up as he woke up he heard a knock on his door and it was Akame opening it

Hiei: what the hell you want

Akame: dinner is ready

Hiei got up and left to eat dinner

Najenda: hello there umm what is your name

Hiei: you don't need to know just let get my dinner and I'll go to my room

Nanjenda: you're a member of night raid and I am it leader a name would be nice please

Hiei: fine then fool its Hiei so now let me get my dinner

Leone: ( what a jerk I knew he would cause problems)

Nanjenda: (irritated) fine your dinner is here

Hiei got his dinner and left to his room

Nanjenda: I could have him killed for being rude like that

Akame: I don't think any of us could kill or beat him

Nanjenda: why you say that

Akame: I fought him and he beat me with relative ease

Nanjenda: (surprised) why he is here if he beat you

Akame: cause someone that strong is better off in night raid than a solider in the capital cause if he was in the capitol and we all fought him we will all die

Nanjenda: good thinking on your part Akame better off having an asshole in here than one out of here

Tatsumi: (I know Hiei is strong but damn an assassin saying he can wipe them all out that's crazy)

Hiei was done with his dinner Hiei went back to the kitchen to put his plate away he saw Akame, Nanjenda, tatsumi and Leone talking

Hiei: (I wonder what they are talking about)

Nanjenda: your back (looking at Hiei) we need you to help tatsumi to kill this guy Orge

Hiei: should be easy as long as this fool does not screw me over I'll kill him with ease

Tatsumi: (angry) im not a fool

Nanjenda: stop arguing you to this is night raid and Hiei you may be a skilled fighter but your to cocky you need help for this mission as well

Hiei: (underestimate me now) whatever

Tatsumi: watch me and Hiei can handle it see Akame we got this (tatsumi with a smile and put his hand on Hiei shoulder)

Hiei: get off me fool

Akame: I will hold judgement with your ability until the both of you complete the mission and report back if you begin with overconfidence and arrogance you will both die

Hiei: (I guess your defeat was not enough to show you my strength trust me ill kill this fool with ease)

Tatsumi: she will change her tune ill have to prove myself by killing Orgre

Hiei, Tatsumi and leone head to the capitol they were at main street

Leone: this is main street boys did you memorize the map like I told you

Hiei: yeah

Tatsumi: yeah (sad look)

Leone: Hiei, Tastumi I think is should tell you a few things about akame past she and her sister were sold to the empire they were placed in an assassin training camp with abandoned kids she learned how to survive surroundings as well as the art of murder she grew up as an assassin she did the empire dirty work when she got older she saw the darkness of the empire and one day she sent to kill the boss but it did not happen somehow she convinced her to join the revolutionary army and joined the side of the people but by the time she could do it most of the kids she grew up were already dead

Hiei: (sounds like my past)

Leone: you see were im getting at boys

Tatsumi: yeah yeah killer things I don't undertand yet (sarcasm)

Leone: well I hope the both of you live through this

Hiei: trust me I was born to kill ( looking at Leone with an evil smirk)

Leone: ( why does it seem like he went through the same things Akame went through as a child)

Hiei and Tatsumi went off to find orge

Tatsumi: so Hiei know where he is (looking at the map)

Hiei: give me the map

Tatsumi: ok here (Tatsumi gave Hiei the map)

Hiei grabbed it and burned it with his flames

Tatsumi yelling

Tatsumi: what the hell was that for how are we going to find him

Hiei: we don't need a map trust me I know where I can track him

Tatsumi: yeah whatever (better not get us killed)

Hiei: he is here

Hiei grabbed Tatsumi as they both hid

Tatsumi: excuse me master Orge we have a matter of importance ill like to discuss with you

Orge: alright lets hear it

Tatsumi: we need to speak privately

Hiei: ( his power is not enough to even scratch a d class in combat this is going to be easy)

Hiei, tatsumi and orge headed to a alone alley

Orge: (this guy with the brown hair does not have an aura but the black haired guy I get this feeling knows how to fight)start talking I wanna get home

Tatsumi fell down to his knees and begged

Tatsumi: please sir we beg you to let me be a royal guard I have to make money so then I can send back to our family to the country right Hiei

Hiei: right

Tatsumi: ( is Hiei really that stubborn im making a fool out of myself and he is just acting cool no fair)

Hiei: (fool I would never do that )

Orge: uhhh I should of known it was something like that like everyone else losers

Tatsumi: I tried but they would not even take my application

Orge: that's not my problem

Orge Ready to strike

Orge: it not my fault my fault you two are puny little weaklings

Orge turned around Tatsumi striked him as Orge fell down

Tatsumi: just like that now who is the cool one now Hiei

Hiei: I did not strike him because he was weak he was not a worthy opponent to kill

Tatsumi disappointed

Tatsumi: you really are a jerk

Hiei: does not matter you killed him let's leave

Hiei and tatsumi are about to leave Orge got up about to strike but then Hiei grabbed his sword and disintegrate It with his flames he summoned

Ogre: ( shocked) ( he disintegrated my sword)

Tatsumi: ( he is not human how is he that powerful)

Hiei: come now can you even test me

Orge with fear in his heart decided to run but then Hiei with a bit of his speed charged at him and was in front of him

Orge: (how is this possible?)

Hiei (smirking)

Hiei pulling out his sword and in an instant moving at hypersonic speed cut his whole body to 16 pieces without breaking a sweat

Hiei: what a waste of time ( Hiei looking back and saying it in a bored tone)

Tatsumi: that was amazing Hiei how many times you cut him

Hiei: sixteen

Tatsumi: sixteen without breaking a sweat how are you that fast

Hiei: cause I am

Tastumi: (rude response)

Hiei looked at the body pieces and used his flames to burn them all

Tatsumi: why did you burn those body pieces?

Hiei: because a scum like that does not deserve any type of funeral now let's go

Hiei looking at Tatsumi

Tatsumi: yeah ok

Hiei and tatsumi left with a mission accomplished

Nanjenda: I'm surprised how the both of you cooperated the both of you defeated a powerful opponent I, m impressed

Tatsumi: yup we both did it

Hiei: I was the only who killed him

Tatsumi: give me some credit Hiei

Hiei: you striked and he was not finished off I had to finish him off when he got up

Nanjenda: boys calm down you both did a good job

Hiei: whatever

Tatsumi: but yeah akame we did it and we both came out without scratches

Hiei: hmmph he was weak

Tatsumi: tell us how wonderful we are

Akame charged at Tatsumi as well as Leone and Nanjenda took off his clothes and checking his body for any scares

Akame blushing

Akame: I have seen people die from infection cause they were to proud to show their wounds its good the both of you did not get hurt its hard for most people to get passed their first mission im glad the both of you survived ( Akame looking at Hiei and Tatsumi)

Tatsumi: why don't you check Hiei is body?

Akame: cause I know he would not get caught with a scar

Tatsumi: wait am I chopped liver

Akame: no Hiei would not get caught he is a smart fighter

Tatsumi: I am to

Hiei: I have been saving you this whole time

Tatsumi: oh yeah but you needed help to kill Ogre

Hiei: no I did not he was weak and I could of killed him on my own

Akame: calm down I'm proud of both you

Leone: Akame was hard on both of you cause she was worried about your safety

Nanjenda: Tatsumi does have something over you Hiei and that's communication you are strong maybe the strongest one in Night raid but you need to learn how to communicate with people

Tatsumi: yeah that is your flaw

Hiei: whatever I got the mission done

Hiei leaving and going to his room

Akame: He may act like he does not care but he does he just needs to open up

Leone: why you say that

Akame: if he did not care Tatsumi would not be alive and he would of left night raid by now

Nanjenda: let's hope your right

Hiei: that girl how come she had faith in me

Akame: may I come in

Hiei: what the hell do you want?

Akame: I just wanted to tell you that you will be teamed up with mine

Hiei: and who the hell is that

Akame: the one with the pink hair

Hiei: oh her she better not get in my way then

Akame: umm yeah I just wanted to tell you that

Hiei: I see

Akame: (concerned tone) please be careful and good night

Hiei: I can take care of myself and whatever

As everyone fell asleep they will continue on till the next mission


	3. Chapter 3

Demon assassin

Hiei and Akame were both looking at the enemies

Random guy 1: that's the girl from the wanted poster and who is the other guy

Random guy 2: a night raid member

Random guy 1: let's not beat them up to bad I want to have fun with them first

Hiei and akame in an instant both moving at hypersonic speed slashed them both where Hiei cut Random guy 1 and 2 heads off and Akame cut Random guy 3 throat giving him the poison where he died

Hiei: not bad never knew you had a poison in that sword

Akame: it only takes one strike

Hiei and akame left they all met up with night raid and everyone went home the next morning Hiei went out to train

Hiei shot multiple small dragon of the darkness flames at many trees as they disintegrated

Hiei: I wonder what Akame is cooking wait what why do I care im not turning into a lover boy like Kuwabara

Hiei went back to night raid he saw tatsumi

Tatsumi: hey Hiei where you going

Hiei: to find mine she is my panther

Tatsumi: our panther

Hiei: whatever don't stand in my way

Tatsumi: (rude as ever)

They both head to mine room Tatsumi decides to open the door

Tatsumi: hey mine your just gonna sleep all day

Tatsumi saw Mine change feeling awkward

Mine shot her Teigu through the wall scaring Tatsumi but boring Hiei

Hiei: looks like that weapon is more powerful than what I thought

Tatsumi: you could have killed someone

Hiei: killed you not me

Tatsumi: who sides are you on

Hiei: not yours

Tatsumi: we gotta be such a jerk

Hiei: quite fool

Mine: both of you shut up you both of you are perverts

Hiei: he is not me he opened the door

Tatsumi: I was trying to wake her up I didn't know

Hiei: whatever

Mine: both of you leave (mine kept shooting her teigu)

Hiei and tatsumi left later on they went with mine to the capital

Hiei: (I see this place is filled with hopelessness reminds of home)

Mine: hey perverts what are the holdup boys let's move it

Hiei: (I see she reminds me of the detective's girlfriend a little bit)

Mine: the both of you are my servants for the day

Hiei and Tatsumi approached mine

Hiei: look your boss may consider us all as equals but I do not as far as I'm concerned I'm babysitting

Mine: hey look ive been an assassin for years you better listen to me

Hiei: so what ive been killing since I was a child to enemies that are stronger than all of you night raid

Mine irritated

Mine: alright tough guy want to fight (pulling her Teigu out)

Hiei: I dare you (smirking)

Tatsumi: calm down you to (trying to calm the situation)

Mine: well he started it

Hiei: and I could end it

Mine: that's it

Tatsumi: calm down fight about it later

Hiei: hmmph whatever (Hiei leaving)

Mine: what a jerk

Mine and tatsumi caught up with Hiei they traveled through the city they saw a child getting harassed by thugs

Tatsumi: hey what are you doing

Mine: shouldn't you two jerks be picking someone your own size

Random thug 1: you three gonna do something about it

Random thug 2: this little girl is a refuge from outside the country I mean she can turn out to be traitor any second

Hiei: there weak why are we even bothering with them

Mine: she is being harassed haven't you ever been harassed

Hiei: no anyone who messed with me got ended up dead

Random thug 1: who you calling weak short stuff

Random thug 2: yeah we will your ass if you keep talking

Hiei: let's avoid fighting you're not worth it

Random thug 1 and 2 at the same time said that's it

They both were gonna swing at Hiei but Hiei with a bit of his moved to the side making both men fall

Mine: chuckling (he is cooler than what I thought)

Tatsumi: (not a good idea fighting Hiei)

Hiei: now leave or else I will kill you both trust me I will not feel guilty (Hiei drew flames out of his hand)

Mine: ( I never knew he could pull flames out of his hand)

Both thugs scared they both ran

Hiei: fools (Hiei leaving)

Little girl: thank you for saving me

Mine: don't thank me just grow up strong so then you can protect yourself okay (mine leaving)

As they all left and traveled the city they sat down and took a break

Mine: what a day nothing makes me happier than a brand new pink dress

Tatsumi: yeah whatever

Mine: it's wonderful having a day to goof off

Hiei: it was a waste time

Mine: what do you do for fun?

Hiei: I don't have fun I just train I have been doing since I was child and I will continue on

Mine: whatever the mission is complete

Tatsumi: what the hell we barley did anything

Mine punched tatsumi

Mine: get over it ( looking down at tatsumi have you forgotten I am above you good servants don't question there masters ( Mine kicking tatsumi) you should be worthy I let you carry my bags

Hiei: (fool)

Tatsumi: yeah you're not gonna be my boss forever and plus nothing we did counts as training

Hiei: I gotta agree with the fool what was the point of this

Mine: what you both think you can waltz in here and be on my level you both are confident in your fighting ability but you both don't know how dangerous is the capital

Hiei: I can take care of myself trust me this place has weak fighters I can kill them in an instant

Mine: ( he really is full of confidence I understand he beat Akame but still he should be careful why am I worrying about a jerk)

Tatsumi: I get it im new so there things on this job I won't get yet but still I will keep fighting for Sayo and Ieyasu

Mine: Akame has high hopes for both of you but I have my doubts

Hiei: (why does Akame care about me so much) I see there is going to be an execution

Mine: it's pretty common here

Hiei, Mine and Tatsumi all came to where the execution was happening

Tatsumi: (shocked) how can they do this people

Hiei: not the most shocking thing I've seen (seen worse in Demon world)

Mine: it's the minister who supports this cruelty ultimately he put the child emperor on the throne so he can be in control as for me I'll never end up like this I am going to survive this hell no matter what happens

Tatsumi: (minster huh what kind of monster is this guy)

Hiei: (these humans in this world reminds me of the black black club)

Hiei, Tatsumi and mine left to go back home but when they came back they had a mission to do

Hiei, Tatsumi and Mine were all together to do their mission

Tatsumi: hey Mine is that one of those Imperial arms things

Mine: yeah It's called Pumpkin its more deadly the more danger I am but I girl like me is in never danger

Tatsumi: how did you figure out how to make something like that

Mine: no one makes imperial arms stupid jeeze there ancient imperial weapons

Tatsumi: hey Hiei why are you so quite

Hiei: I don't want to talk to you fools

Mine: (what an asshole)

Tatsumi: (always with the rude responses)

Mine prepared her Teigu as she is now going to shoot

Mine: I don't need a risk factor by the way I'll shoot him as soon as he sets foot outside

Tatsumi: as soon as you splatter him Hiei and I will make sure you don't get hurt on the way back so leave it to us

Mine: I'll keep my expectations low

Hiei: better not miss I don't want to waste my time babysitting someone worthless

Mine: trust me I won't miss I've been doing this for years

Mine then shot her target and killed him Tatsumi was shocked

Mine: I'm a badass sniper genius

Hiei: looks like you're only partially worthless

Mine: hey asshole you want me to shoot you

Hiei: go ahead and try

Tatsumi: calm down both of you (Hiei talking about him babysitting I feel like I, m doing it)

Hiei, Tatsumi and Mine left the scene

Mine: ahh man the escape route was not ideal

Tatsumi: you think the guards are dead are yet

Mine: those guards trained at the imperial fist temple they may take a while

Tatsumi: that's the best martial arts temple in the empire

Hiei: (judging by their powers there only d level fighters there weak)

Hiei, Tatsumi and Mine kept walking

Mine told her life story to both Hiei and Tatsumi on her childhood and her goals

Hiei: (I see we both suffered in our childhood looks we both have something in common)

Hiei, Tatsumi and Mine kept walking

Mine: I guess this is the destination

Tatsumi: not until we all report back remember

Hiei: I see were not alone

Tatsumi and Mine looked at Hiei with confusion until a random martial arts guard came in tried to attack by trying to throw a punch Mine and Tatsumi moved out the way but Hiei instead stood there but Hiei grabbed the Guards hand surprising the Guard, Mine and Tatsumi

Hiei: to slow fool

Random guard: how did you grab my hand

Hiei: that was a foolish move you are at a disadvantage judging by your power

Tatsumi: (Hiei just how powerful are you you stopped his punch with one hand)

Mine: (Hiei just how did you know we were going to be attacked)

Random guard: oh yeah I'll show you

The Guard kicked Hiei in the face but Hiei did not move the slightest and Hiei still did not let go of the guard is hand

Hiei: Nice

Everyone was shocked than an elite guard kick did not hurt him

Random Guard: (shocked) that did not hurt him

Hiei: I'm bored ill just finish you off now

Hiei then squished his hand summoned Flames to burn his Hand and that's when Hiei let go of his Hand The Guard screamed with the most pain he ever felt in his Hand

Mine: (he really is ruthless)

Tatsumi: (Hiei just how are you able to someone fire)

As the guard was running away, Hiei uses his flame thrower and shoots it at the guard aiming it to his back as the flame hit the guard it went through his body leaving a huge hole, shocking both Mine and Tatsumi

Random Guard: you people are going to pay for killing me

Hiei: what a fool

Tatsumi: (shocked, his flame thrower made a huge hole in his body)

Mine: ( how strong is he)

Hiei looking at Mine and Tatsumi

Hiei: let's go

Hiei, Tatsumi and mine all left to go back to night raid

Akame looking at Hiei, Mine and Tatsumi

Akame: how did it go

Hiei: nonsense (Hiei leaving)

Night raid left and they all went back home

Hiei was In his room in his bed looking up at the ceiling

Hiei: I wonder how everyone at home is doing

Akame opened his door and she came in his room Hiei saw her

Hiei: what do you want?

Akame: I have heard what happened

Hiei: what me killing the guard with my flames

Akame: yes

Hiei: he was weak too cocky for his own good

Akame: it makes me wonder how are you able to someone flames and shoot them and how are you that skilled and quick with your fighting and sword skills

Hiei: simple I train

Akame: can you teach me

Hiei with a surprise look

Hiei: why should I

Akame: cause I want to change the capitol so it won't be corrupted and I want to protect my friends

Hiei: fine ill train you tomorrow morning we start

Akame: thank you

Hiei: you better be prepared

Akame: I will

As Akame left his room and went to bed, Hiei fell asleep


	4. Demon assassin Chapter 4

Demon assassin 4

Hiei and Akame woke up early as they left to train in the forest

Hiei: now then we start

Hiei took off his robe and pulled his sword out and charged at Akame at hypersonic speed Akame at the last moment pulled her sword out and blocked Hiei sword they both moving incredibly fast cutting multiple trees in an instant but Hiei like In the first fight went at hypersonic+ and went behind Akame and kicked her in the head as Akame fell down she was about to get up but Hiei had his sword on her throat

Hiei: a repeat I see

Akame a little frustrated

Akame: (damn he caught me again)

Hiei as he pulled the sword out of her throat

Hiei: your too slow you need to move faster to be better and you need to strategize better

Akame: how are you this skilled

Hiei: I have been training and surviving since I was a child

Akame: so have I

Hiei: the difference is that I have been fighting stronger people than anyone in night raid

Akame: really you know these stronger opponent's

Hiei: Most of them are dead because I killed them

Akame: well one question who taught how to use your sword

Hiei: a man named Shigure

Akame: so how did you meet him?

Hiei: I needed a favor; he gave it to me and he did not want to waste his time and effort doing me the favor he trained me how to use the sword so then I could survive a deadly forest filled with monstrous fighters

Akame: what was the favor?

Hiei: none of your concern now let's gets back to training

Akame smiling

Akame: (I see he is opening up a little bit more)

Hiei: (I would have never trained someone or even told someone a little bit of my backstory but yet I feel a little comfortable telling her like how I did with Mukuro what is special about this girl)

Hiei and Akame kept training eventually both stopped and went back to night Raid

Nanjenda talks about Night Raid mission about killing the Serial killer Zanku as the rest of Night Raid talk about him as well Hiei is not the impressed about what he has heard about him as night Raid explains Imperial arms origins and what they are and everyone in Night raid is Imperial arms as all of Night Left to go do the mission

Hiei, Akame and Tatsumi were all together

Akame: this is the area were suppose be checking out

Tatsumi: all the Locals are so terrified of Zanku that there staying inside

Hiei: there all cowards if you ask me

Tatsumi: hey don't call anyone cowa

Akame grabbed Hiei and Tatsumi mouths as she grabbed both of them and they all hid

Akame: keep an eye out for guards

Hiei, Akame and Tatsumi all left the scene

Hiei: I knew they were guards coming and even if they came at me I would have killed all of them

Akame: still were only after Zanku not an entire Army

Hiei: hmmmph whatever

Tatsumi: hey Akame may I ask you something

Akame: don't worry I made sure I brought food for all three of us

Tatsumi: oh no not that

Akame: is it true your sword kills with one strike

Akame: that's right

Tatsumi: oh man do me favor don't hit me with that

Akame: I have been using Murasame for a long time and over the past few years its build a reputation as the one hit kill sword

Tatsumi: should that be a secret well I guess it's invisible either way though

Akame: no it still has some draw backs

Tatsumi: some draw backs it's almost impossible to clean if I cut my finger I'm dead I must cut directly into my opponent's flesh or else the curse won't get into the person body

Tatsumi: it must be tough if an opponent has thick armor like bro does

Akame: for me everything depends on one hit kills that's why I can't afford to just rely on imperial arms

Tatsumi: (Akame is probably near the same age as me but I wonder how many battles she had to fight)

Hiei: (I see this girl might have more potential than I thought)

Tatsumi: it's not like he is just going to walk right up to us all we can really do is be patient

Hiei got up from his seat

Tatsumi: Hiei where are you going

Hiei: I want to be alone

Tatsumi: wait you can be killed remember there is a serial killer after all of us

Hiei: like I care if he goes after me ill kill him

Tatsumi: how do you know he might be more powerful than you think?

Hiei: he is weak

Tatsumi: why are you being so COCKY?

Akame: Tatsumi stop if he wants to be alone let him

Tatsumi: but Akame

Akame: he can take care of himself he is the strongest one in night raid

Tatsumi: fine whatever

Hiei: nice you recognize it

Hiei left as he walked alone

Tatsumi: (hope you do get beaten)

Akame: (with all my power I can't stop him be safe please)

Hiei was walking by himself and looking at his Necklace

Hiei: (Yukina)

Hiei then saw a tall beautiful woman with the same color and Hair style of Yukina she had a long green dress on

Hiei: what is that my mother

The woman left as Hiei followed her to a rooftop

Hiei: My mother how are you alive I thought you committed suicide ANSWER ME

Hiei approached her more until he decided to strike Hiei but dodged and moved back

Hiei: what the hell who are you and how did you impersonate my mother

Zanku: I don't need to explain I'm going to kill you although I will tell you my name it's Zanku

Hiei: I see

Hiei was chuckling

Hiei: well then fool you put your own life in danger now get ready to die

Hiei took off his robe and pulled out his sword

Zanku: like your gonna scare me

Zanku charged at Hiei but Hiei in an instant cut Zanku body multiple times by number 25 times Zanku fell down and his body was cut to pieces his arms and legs were cut off

Zanku: how did you cut me my Imperial arms is supposed to read your mind how can Spectator fail me I'm supposed to read your mind you were supposed to be in an illusion

Hiei: so I see you used that device to trick me and another thing is that I'm too quick that even with a mind reading device you can't track my movements

Zanku: JUST WHO ARE YOU

Hiei: a child that is cursed and now the game is over you ugly fool

Zanku: STAY AWAY ILL CHANGE MY WAYS

Hiei then proceeded to give Zanku multiple Punches to his face he was punching him so hard the building was crumbling eventually the building collapsed Zanku was dead but his body was still there although his face is mushed

Hiei: you put this upon yourself

Hiei with blood all over his face he then summoned some of his flames and burned Zanku's Body

Hiei then got his sword and put his robe back on

Tatsumi: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

AKAME: I see a battle is going on and must have ended we must check it out

Tatsumi: yeah we should

Akame and Tatsumi got there to both of them saw Hiei with blood all over his face both were shocked

Tatsumi: Hiei what the hell happened

Hiei: I killed him

Tatsumi: who Zanku

Hiei: yes

Tatsumi: nice job

Tatsumi approached Hiei going to give him a high five but Hiei punched Tatsumi in Stomach and put his sword on Tatsumi Sword as He had a very serious and deadly expression on his face even in his eyes

Tatsumi: WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME WERE ALLIES

Hiei: not to me

Tatsumi: no you can't

Akame with a bit of her speed grabbed Hiei arm before he was about to Strike Tatsumi with his sword

Akame: that's enough please stop no more

Akame pleaded with sadness on her face

Hiei looked at her and had flashbacks of when he saved Yukina and when he was about to kill Gonzo Tarukane he remembered when he stopped when Yukina held his arm he felt very comfortable that day and now he does as well Akame holding his arm makes him feel Comfort

Hiei: let go of me

Akame: NO YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM

Hiei: I will not just let go

Akame let go of Hiei is arm Hiei then put his sword back

Akame: are you okay do you need to talk to me about something

Hiei: no I don't I need to be alone

Hiei left

Tatsumi: what is the matter with him he was about to kill me

Akame: something is wrong with him

Tatsumi: yeah there is

Akame: like I can sense something is bothering him and he is to stubborn to tell anyone

Tatsumi: huh I see (I wonder what it is)

Akame: I'm going to follow him

Tatsumi: Akame ARE YOU CRAZY LOOK HE ALMOST TRIED TO KILL ME AND YOU KNOW IF HE ATTACKS YOU HE WILL KILL YOU

Akame: I know but everyone in Night Raid are all important to me that includes Hiei and you as well

Tatsumi: oh well then be careful

Akame left to follow the fire demon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Akame was following Hiei but she could not find him until she realized the only place Hiei would be at is in a deserted Forest training and she went to the one where they trained at

Akame: I hope he is there

Akame went to the forest

Hiei having a lot of flashbacks of his past when the Ice Maiden threw him off the Island, killing Demons in Demon world and getting shunned by the bandits that raised him this bothered Hiei that he took off his robe and went to train but Hiei was not having a calm mind he was training out of anger and was destroying everything in the forest after a while a bunch of danger beasts came at Hiei

Hiei: so I see you fools want to die

Hiei burned the Bandaged off of his head and revealed the Jagan Eye Hiei then Charged at the Danger Beasts

Hiei: Prepare yourself for the Fist of the Mortal Flame

Hiei channels Flames to his Hands and was hitting all the Danger Beasts but in Rage he was doing it

Hiei: yes come now can you all even test me

More Danger Beasts were coming At Hiei but Hiei with the Fist of the Mortal Flame killed them all as Hiei had blood all over him

Hiei: there all dead

Hiei was shooting out the Dragon of the Darkness Flame multiple Times to the Forest disintegrating so many trees

Akame came but was shocked on how much damage was put to the forest she knew Hiei was there when she came she saw so many Danger beasts Body dead on the floor she then saw Hiei with blood all over him

Hiei: what the hell do you want?

Akame: hey why did you hit Tatsumi and why are you destroying this entire Forest

Hiei then shot a Flame thrower at Akame and Akame dodged it

Akame: HIEI WHAT WAS THAT FOR IM A MEMBER OF NIGHT RAID AND YOUR STUDENT

Hiei looked at her with deadly eyes

Hiei: SHUT YOUR MOUTH IM A PERSON THAT IS CURSED THE ONLY THING I ENJOY IS SPILLING BLOOD ITS ME AGIANST THE WORLD

Akame: I HAVE ONE QUESTION DO YOU HAVE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT

Hiei was having flashbacks of all the times he was having adventure with Yusuke, Kuruma and Kuwabara from battling the saint beasts when he finally met his sister Yukina, entering the Dark tournament, battling Sensui and the members of his group who was opening the Demon gate and Going back to Demon world and meeting Mukuro who was a Mother figure to him

Hiei in a calm manor

Hiei: yes I do

Akame approached Hiei and embraced him Hiei was awkwardly frozen he had never felt this much comfort in his life

Akame: you may have a dark past but so do I as well you're not alone no one is alone in Night Raid your all Family to me

Hiei: I see

Akame let of Hiei

Akame: you're calm now

Hiei: yes I am

Akame lets sit down

Hiei and Akame sat down

Akame: now can you tell me what's been bothering you

Hiei: that fool Zanku tricked me into believing I saw someone that I knew

Akame: so who

Hiei was looking at his mother Necklace with Awkward silence

Akame: (he is looking at that Necklace did Zanku Imperial arm illusions make him see the person who gave him the necklace)

Akame held Hiei is hand, Hiei looked at her but felt comfort when she held his hand

Hiei: it was my mother

Akame: Your mother?

Hiei: yes my mother

Akame: I see your mother passed away

Hiei: more like committed suicide

Akame gasped

Akame: what why

Hiei: cause due to me born as a male my village threw me off there island

Akame: that's horrible

Hiei: I survived and was found by a group of bandits who were all the closest thing to family

Akame: so then you spend your childhood with them

Hiei: yes I did but even as a child I enjoyed killing people there screams made my day that's why I always had my mother frozen tear drop out in the open for many years as I grew older I was always killing but then it would backfire on me when the bandits shunned me not wanting to do anything with me then when I was alone I looked at my mother is stone and wanted to find my village as I was trying to find my village many opponents came at me trying to take my mother is stone and the opponent I fought succeeded when he cut my necklace and it landed in a river but then after that I killed the man but it was too late cause it was gone

Akame: one question what is that third eye

Hiei: it's my Jagan eye

Akame: what is a Jagan Eye?

Hiei: it's a third eye that can make me control techniques that are impossible to control it can make me read my opponents movements before they can hit me it has the ability to make use telekinesis, mind control, talk to people through their mind, I can hear and track anything no matter how far it is

Akame: I see why did you get it and how did you get it

Hiei: I got it through a surgeon named Shigure and I needed it to find my mother is village I told you this before

Akame: oh yeah that name Shigure he was the one that did the favor and taught you how to sword fight so you can survive a night in the forest

Hiei: yes and he only taught me so then he won't waist his time giving me surgery cause after all the Jagan implant made me lose all my energy

Akame: all your energy?

Hiei: yes the Jagan made me lose all my strength that I had but overtime threw years of training I got even stronger than I once was

Akame: so did you find your village

Hiei: I did and I found the woman who threw me off the bridge I did not kill her cause my urge to kill was not there they were all living a life of hell anyway so then she took me to my mother is grave she then told me that I had a sister named Yukina and she left the Village to find her older Brother that is me after that I went to find Yukina

Akame: did you find her

Hiei: yes I did but before that I found legendary warrior named Kuruma we were allies and then I found another ally Gouki we stole artifacts that were important and then that's when a man named Yusuke came into the mix and stopped my plan

Akame: you say Kuruma and Yusuke in a respectful manor

Hiei: Yusuke, Kuruma and Kuwabara all changed me we all fought like warriors together against a group called the Saint beasts and defeated them then after that I finally found her being held prison by a crude human being which she was finally freed from that compound although I will admit I have seen her before but was too shy to confront her the good thing is that she did not know who I was

Akame: wait why you say it's a good thing that you don't want her to know who you are

Hiei: because my killing spree is very known she deserves better

Akame: I disagree she was looking for you for a reason she won't care who you are

Hiei: let me leave it like that for my story

Akame: okay one question where are you from and that stone you have is that the one you got back

Hiei: a place far away from here and no the stone I have on is the one Yukina gave to me

Akame: wow

Hiei: you're ready to go

Akame: yes I am

Hiei got his robe and put it on as they both left to go back to night raid as they both went to bed

Hiei was laying down on his bed thinking

Hiei: (it was best I did not tell her the story very specifically on who I was after all if she found out I was a Demon, or my birthplace is in Demon world or how Yusuke is a Spirit Detective and Kuruma is a demon as well it would of blown her entire mind its best I keep that secret after all no one needs to know about all of our secrets)

Hiei fell asleep after that


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiei woke up early in the morning and was training he was cutting multiple trees with his sword and then after a while he decided to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame he shot it Multiple times making Multiple trees Disintegrate after a while of that Hiei decided to leave and was done training he put his robe back on and left

Hiei: (I can't believe I would share my back story with Akame she makes me feel comfortable especially when I felt that embrace from her it made me feel comfort I wonder why is she so special to me)

Hiei while he was walking in the hallway he saw Sheele walking but then she tripped and dropped her glasses he picked up Sheele glasses

Hiei: hey these are yours

Hiei handed Sheele her Glasses as she put them on

Sheele: thank you

Hiei: just don't drop them next time

Sheele: ok I won't

Hiei: hey where are you going?

Sheele: to train Tatsumi

Hiei: training the fool I see

Sheele: yes I am although it's not nice to call him a fool

Hiei: he is a fool but one word of advice if you want him to get stronger don't use your kindness to hold back go all out with the training with him that way when he fights he will stay alive

Sheele: oh ok

Hiei then left to his room

All of Night Raid were gathered

Nanjenda: good you're all here where is Hiei?

Tatsumi: who knows that jerk better apologize for almost killing me Yesterday

Mine: he should of killed you

Tatsumi: ALWAYS SAYING SOMETHING NASTY

Nanjenda: stop both of you just tell us where he is

Tatsumi: I don't know

Mine: I don't care

Bulat: never had a conversation with him

Lubbock: what he thinks he is to cool to talk anyone

Leone: I only had one conversation with him although He only talks to you Akame and you both train together

Akame blushing

Akame: yeah we do talk and actually he is training me

Leone: hey you're blushing do you have a crush on him

Akame: no we just feel a little comfortable with each other

Leone: a little can mean a lot

Akame: shut up

Nanjenda: stop Leone with the teasing

Sheele: well I did see him today in the hallway I saw him go to his room

Tatsumi: of course all he does is train then go back to his room the only time he does anything else is when we go on a mission

Nanjenda: does not matter Tatsumi are you ok from your training from Sheele

Tatsumi: yeah but I am a little tired and sore

Nanjenda: good enough try on the Imperial arms we took from Zanku

Tatsumi was trying out his imperial arms

Hiei: Yukina

Sheele came into Hiei is room

Hiei: what the hell do you want?

Sheele: I just came in to see how you're doing

Hiei: hey look I'm not a person that likes to talk to many people

Sheele: I know but I want to talk to you

Hiei: for what

Sheele: I just want to know why you only talk to Akame but everyone else your antisocial you know in Night Raid were all family

Hiei: none of your concern why I choose to talk to her and ignore the rest of you fools

Sheele: that's a very pretty Necklace you have can I see

Hiei: whatever fine don't drop it

Hiei handed Sheele the Necklace

Sheele: wow it's so pretty

Hiei: yeah I know

Sheele: who gave it to you?

Hiei: my sister

Sheele: sister?

Hiei: yes my sister now can I have it back

Sheele gave Hiei the Necklace back as he put it on

Hiei then was leaving his room

Sheele: hey where are you going?

Hiei: going outside I like to go out at Night

Sheele: can I come with you

Hiei: why should I let you come with me?

Sheele: well cause don't you want someone with you

Hiei: fine whatever don't do anything foolish

Sheele: ok

Hiei and Sheele left to go outside

Sheele: hey why do you train me Akame?

Hiei: cause she asked me to

Sheele: can you train me as well

Hiei: why should I

Sheele: cause I do care for everyone In Night Raid I don't want nobody dying I care for everyone

Hiei: (sweet and innocent she reminds me of Yukina a bit) fine ill train you

Sheele: thank you

Sheele with joy hugged Hiei

Hiei: get off me you fool

Sheele got off of Hiei

Sheele: I'm sorry

Hiei: whatever don't do that again

Sheele: okay

Hiei and Sheele saw Tatsumi alone they both approached him

Sheele: Tatsumi I see your awake

Tatsumi: I thought maybe they could return, and it made me happy even if the odds were low, I could hope

Tatsumi tearing up

Tatsumi: I guess it really is goodbye I thought I'd given up but I

Sheele: Tatsumi

Hiei: hey fool

Tatsumi: Hiei

Hiei: stop crying right now cause all you're doing is making yourself weak your friends would not like it if they saw a weakling right now

Sheele from behind embrace Tatsumi

Sheele: Hiei is right you need to be strong for your friends they want you to be strong so then you can help all of us change the empire alright for tonight it will be our secret so cry all you want and when you wake up tomorrow you will be a strong warrior

Tatsumi: fine I will

Sheele: good

Hiei: hey Sheele you remind a lot of my sister Yukina

Sheele: I do

Hiei: yes the kindness you show is something she would do

Sheele: oh thanks

Hiei left after that

The next night raid was on mission doing assignation jobs

Hiei: I see there all dead

Akame: yeah they are

Hiei: cocky fools

Akame: so I heard Sheele is going to join us in the training session

Hiei: yes she is

Akame: I'm surprised you going to train her

Hiei: I only did cause that way she won't annoy me

Akame: I see

Hiei: she reminds me of Yukina so much kindness and care someone like her does not deserve to have death strike her

Akame: (He is getting out of his shell more)

Akame smiling

Night Raid were all together and Mine told them the horrible news that Happened Sheele was dead Tatsumi approached Mine

Tatsumi: who did this Mine Mine tell me now?

Nanjenda: calm down Tatsumi why do you need to know

Tatsumi: so we can get our Revenge don't you get it

Nanjenda: not yet act to quickly and you will add to the body count

Tatsumi turned around; Hiei with a bit of his approached him and punched Tatsumi in the stomach and then he threw him to the side

Hiei: hey Mine tell me who did it

Mine did not want to answer

Hiei: well then ill force it out of you

Hiei summoned Flames and now his Flames had fire on them but they were not his regular flames they were now purple Flames

Akame: HIEI STOP WHAT WOULD THIS PROVE

Hiei: she is not answering me I need to know who did this so then I can have my next kill

Bulat charged Hiei and was going to punch him but Hiei caught his punch but his Hands was getting burned

Hiei: it's unwise for you fool to try to punch me it's only going to get worse if you hold on

Bulat: I don't care you're not going to hurt Mine YOU BASTARD

Hiei: well then fine by me

Hiei increased his flames even more burning Bulat is Hand even more

Bulat: ahhhhhhh

Nanjenda: HIEI STOP

Leone: (that bastard is taking things to far)

Lubbock: (he is going to burn his hand off)

Tatsumi: DON'T HURT BRO

Akame then approached Hiei she grabbed his hand Hiei again felt comfort when she did he looked at her but she had a face with pure sadness

Akame: stop please

Hiei then let go of his hand and left after that

Nanjenda: (I see when it comes to Akame he stops what is it between those two how close are they)

Tatsumi: WE HAVE TO CATCH HIM HE IS GOING TO GO ON A RAMPAGE IN THE CAPITOL HE COULD GET KILLED

Akame: no he won't he just needs time to himself

The Next Night Hiei came back to Night Raid and was going to the kitchen to get something to eat until he saw his dinner ready for him he saw Akame with food on her plate

Hiei: I see you're here what you're gonna eat now

Akame: no but they were always one of sheele favorites Since our work is done behind the scenes Sheele name is not going to be in the revolutionary army record books so if I don't hold on to her memory then it would be just like if she was never here she might have been absent minded but she was the kindest person

Hiei: I know that tomorrow morning I'm going to the capital and I'm going to kill all those fools that way I can have my vengeance

Akame dropped the plate and then rushed at Hiei and grabbed his robe Akame had tears in her eyes Hiei was shocked

Akame: don't go please I have seen to many deaths happened and no matter how much I try I can't get used to it alright I just hide it and finish the mission cause I have to hide it and act everything is okay but on the inside ive been falling apart we lost Sheele if you go there and we lose you to Hiei I will fall apart completely you understand

Akame cried in Hiei chest

Hiei: I'm not going then

Akame looked at Hiei with a surprise look

Hiei: I won't make you cry there all to worthless for that

Akame got off of Hiei chest

Akame: thank you

Hiei: hey but look now with Sheele dying I'm going to push you harder that way we can see the capital change

Akame: I would love that

The next morning Hiei and Akame were both training Hiei was pushing Akame even harder but Akame just kept losing the sparing matches

Hiei: hey do you need a break

Akame: no let's keep going

Hiei: fine be me

They kept training but stopped and went back to Night Raid as Nanjenda gathered all of Night Raid together

Nanjenda: now that everyone is here I'm afraid I got some bad news Esdeath has taken the northern tribe and now has returned to the imperial capitol

Hiei: who ever she is ill kill her myself

Nanjenda: don't underestimate her power you never know she might be on your League

Hiei: hmmph don't underestimate my power

Nanjenda: I'm just saying and you got an apology to do Hiei

Hiei: for what

Nanjenda: threatening Mine and Burning Bulat is Hand

Hiei: I'll do something better

Nanjenda: like what

Hiei: quite fool

Nanjenda: you're pushing your limits Hiei

Hiei approached Bulat

Hiei: hey take off your bandaged

Bulat: why?

Hiei: just take it off

Bulat: fine whatever

Hiei saw the scars left on his hand as it was burned by him, Hiei then summoned a golden aura out of his hand he then grabbed Bulat hand and was healing it after a while his hand was no longer burned it was completely healed

Bulat: wow thanks I can use it again

Hiei: hey Mine

Mine: what do you want?

Hiei: take off your cast

Mine: fine better heal it

Hiei approached her and healed her arm now Mine can use it again

Hiei: there you go now don't annoy me

Nanjenda: (he would rather do that then apologize I see he is really stubborn) well then Leone I would like you to make your way to the capitol and figure out what General Esdeath is up to

Leone: you got it ive been wondering what that chick is like

Nanjenda: she is a disturbed psychopath obsessed with killing don't be carless

Leone: alright don't worry (that means I can waste her if get the chance I heard that wack job is the strongest in the empire that means like the minister she is on our hit list)

Hiei: like that scares me trust me this Esdeath will just be another opponent that I killed

Nanjenda: Hiei you may be the strongest in here but Esdeath is strength beyond any of ours

Hiei: I have not even went all out since I got here

Nanjenda: I see (he is right he has not makes me wonder how strong is he can he be our greatest weapon to kill Esdeath and for us to change the capital) just be careful that's all I'm saying

Hiei: hmmph whatever (when I fight her I'm going to burn her flesh to cinders)

Nanjenda: well ever since she got here there have been an increase of assassinations of Imperial officials as of today four officers and sixty one body guards have been murdered what concerns me are these flyers that says Night Raid has been responsible for the homicides

Bulat: so there trying to stick the whole thing on us

Tatsumi: but doesn't this stuff always get straightened out those posters don't look all that legit

Nanjenda: that's how most people felt about it but now public opinions is starting to change

Tatsumi: but why?

Nanjenda: all of the victims were first rate guards when the crimes were committed they could not be overpowered by ordinary thugs

Mine: so basically these guys are going after the big fish on purpose only a few people could pull that off

Akame: that could only be us

Nanjenda: it's safe to assume these they probably have imperial arms and there working for general Esdeath

Tatsumi: what is she trying to accomplish

Bulat: she is trying trick us she wants to lure us in the open so she can strike

Nanjenda: now that we know it's a trap I want to throw one more thing out there the people they are killing are all competent individuals who disagree with the minister policies and recognize the need for revolution after we create the new nation allies like this will be crucial for our success to put it simply we cannot afford to continue losing them I would like to hear everyone is thoughts

Hiei: it will make it simple for you to get I'll just have to spill all their blood

Nanjenda: (let's hope you survive long enough Hiei you are our greatest weapon) anyone else

Tatsumi: I don't know all this political stuff but someone putting a bad name on night raid pisses me off

Bulat: Hiei and Tatsumi I see we have two confident people here I like to see that

Nanjenda: good that settles it kill the bastards the abuse our name Night Raid will not be sullied they are two of us they will target Hiei, Akame, Lubbock and Tatsumi and Bulat you will guard the person I will assign you

Tatsumi: sounds fine by me we will take care of everything

Nanjenda: your charge will be boarding a cruise ship that is currently docked on the Grand Canal near the capital

They all left to go there Hiei, Akame and Lubbock were all together

Akame: all that rice will make them all happy

Akame stomach growled

Akame: I guess looking at it made me hungry

Hiei: hey Akame what 'are you worried about

Akame: just hoping that Tatsumi and Bulat make it back safe

Lubbock: hey don't worry about it Bulat is there he will take care of everything

Hiei: fool considering how low their powers are at they can die easily but an enemy here

Lubbock: hey nice way to have faith in them what you want them to die

Hiei: look I don't want them die I'm just saying that they can get caught

Akame: (even though I don't want to agree with him I have to Hiei is a very skilled and intelligent fighter he has been fighting probably longer than any of us he knows about it I just hope they make it back alive)

Tatsumi came back and told them all the news that Bulat had died the news were devastating for Night Raid for a few days everyone was just training and relaxing

Mine: okay which one of you is going to train with me?

Tatsumi and Lubbock were doing pushups while Akame and Leone were on their backs

Tatsumi: hey mine what's up

Akame: good morning Mine

Mine: what are guys doing?

Leone: these pansies were not getting anywhere with their training so we decided to help out

Tatsumi: I never realized until I actually put on incursio how fast that thing can take a toll on my stamina if I wanna wear it for long battles like bro did I'm a have to bulk up with the way I am right now I can go invisible about a second

Mine: it's a bit unusual to see you getting all sweaty Lubb

Lubbock: since the team is only down to three guys now it's about time I start getting more serious

Leone: it's cute when you talk all big since you have not done half of the pushups like how many Tatsumi did here

Akame: but it's not his fault there is a considerable weight difference between me and Leone

Leone punched Akame in the head

Nanjenda: good your all here hey one question where is Hiei?

Akame: he said he wanted to train on his own

Lubbock: Akame what do you and him have he tells you everything

Akame blushed

Akame: were just friends that's it

Lubbock: friends now Boyfriend and Girlfriend later on

Akame blushed even more

Nanjenda: well I'm off to the revolutionary main base I'm thinking they will need the weapons we got from the three beasts

Tatsumi: by yourself and your taking that battle axe is that kind of heavy

Nanjenda: I can handle It I can use it but not lug it around Akame I'm leaving you in charge I want everyone to buckle down and train hard

Akame: okay

Hiei: with two people dead now it make me wonder what would have happened if I was there

Hiei kept training

Nanjenda: (even though we have Hiei who he might be stronger than Esdeath still at any time even he can die we need more members to change the capitol)

Tatsumi, Leone and Lubbock head to the martial arts tournament there they saw Hiei

Tatsumi: what the hell you're doing here Hiei

Hiei: I saw a flyer for this tournament and for my boredom to stop ill just enter here

Lubbock: oh man I feel bad for you Tatsumi if you have to fight him

Leone: yeah after all Hiei Is the strongest one in Night Raid

Tatsumi: thanks for the confidence guys

Hiei: don't worry fool I won't attack you considering how strong these people are we will get to the finals easy and if they have a problem with us not fighting each other well then we'll just have to kill them

Tatsumi: okay (oh man thank goodness he agreed to an alliance)

Hiei and Tatsumi got to the finals but so did two other opponents

Random fighter 1: hey look its two guys that will die

Random fighter 2: we trained at the Imperial fist temple I was a second degree when they kicked me out

Hiei: quite fool why don't just stop talking and try to hit me

Tatsumi: (these two guys might have intimidated me a few months ago but I'm a lot different now)

Wave: you may begin

Random fighter 1: let us show you our

Random fighter 2: mighty iron fist

They both punched the ground but Hiei and Tatsumi dodged it with ease they both charged at them doing hand to hand combat but Hiei and Tatsumi were blocking all the punches but then eventually Hiei and Tatsumi one shot both opponents punching them in the stomach knocking them both out

Hiei: I see your punching power improved

Tatsumi: hey I did a lot of training and you did not call me a fool what gives

Hiei: I respect people who get stronger

Wave: wait are you two going to fight each other

Hiei put his sword on Wave is neck

Hiei: were not fighting

Leone: damn it Hiei you're going to cause us trouble

Lubbock: how will we get them out of this damn it he is always causing trouble?

Wave with sweating bullets agreed to Hiei decision

Wave: Hiei and Tatsumi wins

Hiei: good you listened your life is spared today

Wave: yeah thanks

Tatsumi: always causing trouble

Hiei: I do what I want

Esdeath: amazing those two are very skilled fighters I can definitely tell the one with the black robe on with the bandage on his head is very skillful

Run: you think so

Esdeath: I know so and another thing I like about him is that he would punish people to get what he wants

Tatsumi: hey there cheering for both of us

Hiei: yeah I know and I don't care

Tatsumi: (screw you jerk)

Tatsumi smiled

Esdeath fell in love when Tatsumi smiled

Tatsumi: come on Hiei smile for the crowd

Hiei: I will not fool I just want the prize

Esdeath: he is the one

Run: who

Esdeath: the one in the brown hair

Run: he is our imperial candidate

Esdeath: yes and the other one will join us but that's not all

Run: commander

Esdeath approached both Hiei and Tatsumi

Esdeath: Hiei and Tatsumi those are both lovely names

Hiei: hey look we just want the prize

Tatsumi: show some manners thank you that's nice ( so she is Esedeath if was not her Bro would still be alive)

Hiei: (I will admit her powers are impressive she might actually give me a good fight)

Esdeath: you both put on an impressive show here is your prize

Tatsumi: oh thank very much mam (no matter how you get it money is still money)

Esdeath: (I see Hiei is someone I should not underestimate his power matches up to mines I should convince him to join)

Esdeath put a collar with chains on Tatsumi throat

Esdeath: starting today you will be mine and mine alone and would you like to join Hiei

Hiei: hmmph whatever

Tatsumi: uhh what a sec Hiei get me out of this

Hiei: quite fool I'm coming with you

Esdeath: be a good boy

Esdeath chopped Tatsumi neck knocking him out as she carried him, Hiei, Esdeath and a knocked out Tatsumi all got inside the capital palace

Lubbock and Leone got back to night raid and told Akame and Mine everything that happened

Akame: so Esdeath took Tatsumi away with her and Hiei went with Esdeath to the Capital palace

Mine: has she figured out there both with night raid yet

Lubbock: I can't say for sure it's probably a 50/50 chance but who cares about Hiei he is a traitor

Akame: DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HIM

Leone: look Akame I know you care about him a lot but he went with Esdeath he did not even bother to save Tatsumi Hiei is a traitor he might even be a spy for the capital

Akame: NO HE IS NOT THEN WHY WOULD HE GO ON MISSIONS WITH US AND NOT KILL US HE HAS THE POWER TO WIPE US ALL OUT IF HE CHOSE TO

Leone: true but either way he is with Esdeath

Mine: I got a different theory to make about Hiei I don't think he is a traitor or a spy he might just want to head into the palace most likely to go on a rampage and try to kill everyone there so then he can avenge Sheele

Leone: that would sound like him

Lubbock: I guess

Akame: (did he lie to me no he promised me he won't does not matter whatever he does is his choice)

Leone: what should we do now Akame?

Akame: we should move our base further from town

Leone: good thinking were easy to spot here

Akame: Tatsumi we will save but Hiei whatever he does is his business


	7. Chapter 7

Demon assassin 7

Hiei and Esdeath got inside the palace as Esdeath put Tatsumi into bed

Esdeath: Hiei

Hiei: what do you want?

Esdeath: I want to have a sparring match with you but with swords only

Hiei: fine just don't make me waste my time better live up to your reputation

Esdeath: Don't worry I will (I'm curious to see how his sword man ship skills stand)

Hiei and Esdeath went to a forest to have their sparing

Hiei: you better not bore me

Esdeath: oh trust me I won't

Hiei and Esdeath took out there swords as both got in there stances

Hiei spinned his sword and in an instant got in front of Esdeath and clashed sword with her both were at a stand off

Esdeath: impressive speed

Hiei: it was just a little that I showed

Hiei with a bit of his speed traveled in an instant and went behind Esdeath as he was going to slash her but Esdeath dodged it Esdeath from behind she was going to slash Hiei but Hiei with his speed got out of his robe and was a good distance away from Esdeath

Hiei: I see your no slouch with speed

Esdeath: you're giving a better match than most people would it feels good that someone can last this long

Hiei: well then let's go

Hiei with his speed even going faster was running around Esdeath and was doing afterimages

Esdeath: (amazing he can do afterimages)

Esdeath with a smile decided to strike as she did she got the right one but Hiei blocked the attack with his sword both struggled for a little while till both withdraw and then both clash again and were moving at hypersonic+ speed and were both swinging and hitting each other with their swords as both swords kept clashing with each other eventually both stopped there sparing as a soldier called to both of them

Esdeath: what do you want?

Hiei: you better have a good reason why you stopped us from our sparring if you don't ill burn your flesh to cinders

Hiei showed Fire coming out of his hand

Esdeath: (he can produce Fire out of his hand that's new)

Random soldier was sweating bullets

Random soldier: well you have an assignment eliminate a group of people in a fortress they have causing the capital a lot of trouble

Esdeath: fine then I'll have my people The Jaegers do the work as I will go with them and bring Tatsumi well then Hiei since you did give me a good match you have an option if you want to go or stay

Hiei: I'll stay I don't need to waste my time killing fools that are weak

Esdeath: I like your attitude

Hiei got his robe and left with Esdeath and the Random soldier

Hiei then fell asleep when he got inside

As Esdeath dragged Tatsumi along with the Jaegers to do the mission

Hiei woke up in the middle of the night as he left the room

Hiei: I wonder how much information I can get out of here

Hiei was walking until he heard a conversation between the Prime Minister and a soldier Hiei was hiding behind a wall

Prime Minister: we have to open the Demon gate so we can invade the world where Demons live and take it over

Random soldier: you're sure this can be done

Prime Minister: of course we can once those Night Raid thugs are defeated and the Revolutionary army done with we will go to the Demon Gate Destroy it and take over there world

Random soldier: okay Prime Minister

Hiei: (so that fool thinks he can take over Demon world even if he can destroy the Gate his entire Army would get destroyed even by a Low A class Demon what a fool)

Hiei then left and went back to his room to get more sleep

The next morning Hiei went into a room where Kurome, Wave and Tatsumi were there

Wave: (I remember him he put his sword on my throat threatening to kill me)

Hiei: so are you fools ready for the mission

Tatsumi: what mission?

Hiei: when your leader comes in she will explain

Wave: hey Esdeath is your leader to you know

Hiei: no she is not trust me no one commands me

Hiei showed Fire coming out of his hand, Wave back away

Wave: (oh man this guy is crazy

Hiei then looked at Kurome

Hiei: (she looks a lot like Akame)

Kurome: why are you looking at me I'm not sharing my food

Hiei: I don't want your food idiot

Tatsumi: (first time he called somebody else another name than fool)

Kurome: hey I can kill you right now

Hiei: go ahead and try

Kurome was about to charge Hiei until Esdeath came in

Esdeath: Tatsumi and Hiei were off to fake mount we will spend the next few days hunting and what is going on here Kurome why do you have your sword out

Kurome: I was about to kill this jackass over here

Hiei: I doubt you can strike me considering how weak you are

Esdeath: both of you stop there will be no fighting over here (If Hiei and Kurome fought Hiei would of won easily I don't want to have any deaths here)

Tatsumi: ummm where is Fake mount

Esdeath: never been there it's in the range of the outskirts of the capital

Tatsumi: (were going to the country I can finally escape but what about Hiei just who side is he on does not matter I have to get out of here)

Esdeath: Wave and Kurome you will join us as well were hunting Danger Beasts as well as bandits

Wave and Kurome said at the same time roger that

Hiei: they better not make me bored

Esdeath: me and Kurome will take the east although for the three of You Hiei, Wave and Tatsumi take the west well exchange at Night so Tatsumi will be with me as for you Hiei and Wave you both will be with Kurome

They all left to the mission

Wave: you got it rough Tatsumi let me if you need to vent

Tatsumi: its okay I was already used being treated like that anyway

Wave: yeah trust me I understand that I just get this feeling you and I are similar don't you

Tatsumi: similar what do the two of us have in common I got to deal with the same problems as you do

Tatsumi: I totally get it you and I are practically are like brothers you and I are exactly the same

Wave: Hey Hiei why are you so quite

Hiei: cause I don't want to talk to either of you fools

Wave: (you try to be nice even though he tried to kill you and he gives you a rude response)

Hiei and Tatsumi stopped as they both cut the Danger beast that tried to attack Wave

Hiei: you should not let you guard down fool

Wave: yeah thanks for the advice

Hiei, Tatsumi and Wave all battled the danger beasts and defeated all of them but both of them escaped

Wave: we did it Guys Hiei, Tatsumi uhh where did they both go?

Hiei and Tatsumi escaped as they both ran

Tatsumi: hey why are you coming with me?

Hiei: going back to the base fool '

Tatsumi: wait but you left Night Raid

Hiei: I never did what made you make that assumption

Tatsumi: when you went with Esdeath

Hiei: no you fool I only went with her to get information on the capital I heard something interesting from the Prime Minister

Tatsumi: you did

Hiei was about to explain but Wave decided to strike both of them they both dodged the strike

Wave: well look what I'm seeing right now that's incursio is it's the prototype from my armor and if you have incursio that must be you're a member of the night raid and Hiei I see you with him that means you're a member to

Hiei: so I see fool you think you can challenge well then let's go

Hiei then took out his sword and got into his stance

Tatsumi: damn it Hiei always wanting to fight someone even though he could beat him what is going to happen if Esdeath show up even if he can take down Esdeath she got Kurome Is with her not even he can take them both on by himself if I'm retreating he is coming with me if he likes it or not)

Hiei was about to charge at Wave until Tatsumi grabbed him from the collar of his robe and ran

Hiei: GET OFF ME YOU FOOL

Tatsumi: you will thank me later

Tatsumi ran off as he got under the water along with carrying Hiei

Tatsumi: I did not have to fight him at all I guess grand chariot can go invisible

Hiei: hey fool let me go

Tatsumi: sorry

Tatsumi let go of Hiei is collar as Hiei had a very annoyed Face but Tatsumi went to the ground after that

Hiei: I should kill you for grabbing me like a child

Tatsumi: please don't I'm too tired to do anything

Hiei: it's your lucky day I have something else to kill

Tatsumi: that danger beast

Hiei pulled out his sword as he was about to strike but Akame came and killed it

Hiei: you're here

Tatsumi: Akame

Akame: Hiei and Tatsumi are you both alright

Hiei: I'm alright he is not and you took my kill

Akame: well sorry you were not fast enough

Hiei: it was a lucky shot you did

Akame: it might but I see you never broke your promise

Hiei: I told you I won't I'm not the type to break promises

Tatsumi: (they make promises to how close are the both of them)

Hiei: I got information on what that fool Minister is planning to do

Akame: what is it?

Hiei: I'll tell you later we have to go

Akame: alright

Tatsumi: hey guys what about me

Lubbock arrived

Lubbock: hey umm Hiei your back

Hiei: yes I am carry the fool in the ground

Tatsumi: you know I have a name

Lubbock: oh hey Tatsumi

Tatsumi: Lubbock carry me I'm to tired

Lubbock carried Tatsumi as Hiei, Akame and Lubbock carrying Tatsumi all left

Hiei was in his room by himself Akame came in

Akame: hey

Hiei: what do you want?

Akame: I'm just to see you're safe

Hiei: hmmph

Akame: if you don't want to tell anyone what your plan is tell me I was worried I was not going to see you again

Akame with tears on her face

Hiei: hey don't cry you're a fighter not a weakling

Akame wiped the tears from her face

Akame: I know but still you had me worried

Hiei: still the information I got is between you and me this involves more of who I am

Akame: okay tell me

Hiei: the plan the Minister is doing is to open up the Demon gate


End file.
